The invention relates generally to an ignition coil for ignition systems of internal combustion engines and more particularly to a coil with an insulating gap between the primary and secondary windings. In ignition coils of this kind, the insulating distance between the secondary winding carrying the high voltage and areas of the ignition coil having a lower potential is proportionate to the highest voltage between two potentials; this is known to be in the area of the high voltage output of the secondary winding.
Because the secondary winding is coaxial with the hollow-cylindrical primary winding, the insulating distance must necessarily exist over the entire length of the secondary winding, and in the vicinity of the first chamber of the secondary winding this distance is oversized, so that a larger quantity of potting resin is required, and the weight of the ignition coil is increased unnecessarily.